Wreck-It Sora
BrittalCroftFan's Movie Spoof of 2012 "Wreck-It Ralph." Cast *Wreck-It Ralph - Sora (Kingdom Hearts series) *Vanellope - Kairi (Kingdom Hearts series) *Fix-It Felix Jr. - Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sergeant - Princess Cadance (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *King Candy - Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) *Sour Bill - LeFou (Beauty and the Beast) *General Hologram - B.O.B. (Monsters VS. Aliens) *Taffyta - Olette (Kingdom Hearts series) *Moppet Girl - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *M. Bison - Chef Louis (The Little Mermaid) *Zangief - Eric Cartman (South Park) *Sonic as Himself *AND MORE Lady the Tank Engine and Friends as Mickey Mouse Characters Cast: *Lady as Mickey Mouse *Thomas as Donald Duck *Daisy as Goofy *Kelly as Jiminy Cricket (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *part 1 - 30 Years Later *part 2 - Sora Doesn't Want To Be a Bad Guy Anymore *part 3 - Celebrating *part 4 - Kovu had Enough *part 5 - At Owl's *part 6 - Welcome to Hero's Duty *part 7 - "Where's Sora?"/Out of Order *part 8 - Shining Armor meets Princess Cadance/Sora went to Sugar Rush/Meet Kairi *part 9 - Cadance's Past/Meet King Ratcliffe *part 10 - Welcome to Governor Ratcliffe's Castle *part 11 - Kairi got bullied *part 12 - Governor Ratcliffe's Story/Sweet Romantic *part 13 - Building a Kart *part 14 - Lonesome Kairi *part 15 - Kairi learns How to Drive *part 16 - One Dynamite Pegasus *part 17 - Sora's Choice/Sad Moment *part 18 - Saving Kairi and Shining Armor *part 19 - The Race Begins *part 20 - Sora vs. Governor Ratcliffe/Saved the Day *part 21 - Kairi reunites with the racers/Everything was back to normal/The End *part 22 - Credits Quotes Quotes 1 lines *Sora: My name's Sora, and I'm a bad guy. Uh, let's see... I'm a human, I weigh less pounds, and got a bit of a temper on me. My passion level's very near the surface, I guess, not gonna lie. Anyhoo, what else, uh... I'm a wrecker. With my keyblade, I wreck things, professionally. I mean, I'm very good at what I do. Probably the best I know. Thing is, fixing's the name of the game. Literally. Fix It Shining Armor. So yeah, naturally, the guy with the name Shining Armor is the good guy. He's nice enough as good guys go. Definitely fixes stuff really well. But, uh, if you got a magic hammer from your father, how hard can it be? If he was a regular contractor, carpenter guy, I guarantee you, you will not be able to fix the damage that I do as quickly. When Shining Armor does a good job, he gets a medal. But, are there medals for wrecking stuff really well? To that, I say, ha! And no, there aren't. For thirty years I have been doing this, and I have seen a lot of other games come and go, how sad. Think about those guys at Asteroids? Boom, gone. Centipede? Who knows where that guy is, you know? Look, a steady arcade gig is nothing to sneeze at, I'm very lucky. It's just, I gotta say, it becomes kinda hard to love your job... when no one else seems to like you for doing it. Quotes 2 *Governor Ratcliffe: If Kairi races, Sora, she'll be in the game roster. When that happens, anyone who plays her in the game will see she's a glitch. We'll be put out of order for good. All of my citizens will be homeless... but there will be one who cannot escape because she's a glitch. I know it's tough, but heroes have to make the tough choices sometimes. Quotes 3 *Shining Armor: Do you have any idea what you put me through? I've been pushed around, abused, slapped... I almost drowned in chocolate milk mix! And then I met the most beautiful alicorn... ah, she gave me the honey glow something awful! But, she rebuffed my affections... and then I got thrown in jail! *Sora: Shining Armor, get a hold of yourself! *Shining Armor: No, Sora! You don't know what it's like to be rejected and treated like a criminal. *Sora: Yes I do... That's every day of my life. *Shining Armor: It is? *Sora: Which is why I tried to run away, be a good guy, but I'm not! I'm just a bad guy, and I need your help... There's a girl who's only hope is this cart. Please, Shining Armor, fix it. And I promise, I will never try to be good again. Quotes 4 lines *Sora: Because if that kid likes me, how bad can I be? Category:BrittalCroftFan Category:Movies-spoof Category:Wreck-It Ralph Movie Spoofs